


A Very Good Bad Night

by IowaGuy1979



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Chloe Price Savior Of Women Slayer Of Creeps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: Max is having a pretty bad night out. Too much smoke, too many loud people.How did she get roped into this?
Kudos: 7





	A Very Good Bad Night

September 21, 2017  
Linda’s Tavern  
Seattle, Washington

Max was getting a fucking headache. Assholes smoking like chimneys, assholes talking too loudly. Kristen had agreed to meet her there at 7. It was now 8:30. She had been ordering sodas, ignoring the mocking looks some of the other patrons shot her way. ‘Fine goddamn friend, to leave me here’, she thought. Her phone buzzed.

KRISTEN: I’m so sorry, Max! Totally forgot that I had a date with a guy I met at a show, last week. Forgive me? :(

MAX: It’s my birthday! >:( But, yeah, sure. You’re buying all the drinks, next time!

KRISTEN: Thank you soooo much, Max! Love you, have a good night!

MAX: Good night.

Max put her phone back in the pocket of her hoodie and started to get off of the bar stool, when a large, meaty hand placed itself on her shoulder.

A guy loomed in front of her. Greasy, long blonde hair framed a pimple marked face. A body that had once been toned, but was now turning towards obesity was below.

“H.. Hey, girl. You look lonely.”, he slurred, slightly swaying in place. A tall, skinny, black haired man, wearing a black t shirt and a denim vest and jeans stood next to him. “Need some company?”, he smirked.

“No, I’m waiting for a friend.”, Max said, terror in her eyes.

“We’re more fun than that friend is.”, the blonde man smirked. ‘Oh, shit!’, Max thought.

A large, yet feminine, hand placed itself on the man’s shoulder, [as a new song started.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9aa-L5oApT0)

And It’s over, It’s over

I’m circling these vultures

“These assholes bothering you, babe?”

Max looked up, behind the man. Standing a good three inches above his height, was a woman with electric blue hair, and blue eyes. The eyes looked like they were chips of ice.

Max nodded, mute. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re..”, the black haired man started. He didn’t finish, because it’s hard to talk when your mouth is full of fist.

He collapsed to the floor in a heap. His friend stared at him, then at the tall woman who had punched the man out. Without another word, he walked through the crowd, as speedily as he could.

The woman cracked her knuckles, with a satisfied grin. “Things better, now? I saw those assholes talking to you over here. Us girls gotta stick together, right?”

Max nodded dumbly. Oh, dog! She was tall. And muscly. And tall.

“Chloe Price”, she smiled, holding her hand out.

“M..Max Caulfield”, Max muttered.

“OK, M..Max Caulfield. Hanging out with friends?”

“Yeah, but, she ditched me for some damn date. It’s my 23rd birthday.”, Max said, sadly.

Chloe looked at Max for a few seconds, and said, “Looks like you’re all partied out, birthday girl. Let’s jet.”

Just say the word

And I’ll part the sea

Almost as if to match the lyric, the crowd parted for them. Though it was due to Chloe’s intimidating height, and glare.

The music faded away, as they stepped out onto the warm Seattle night. It was, of course, raining. This was Seattle, after all. But it was a light rain.

As she guided Max along the sidewalk, Chloe said, “Hadn’t seen you there, before. Visiting?”

“No. I’ve lived here my whole life. You get used to this”, she motioned at the rain. 

“I know, I’ve lived here for about seven years. My dad died when I was 14. Mom married some ex soldier asshat, so I left that small, Oregon shitpit. It was rough, the first year. But, it beat the hell out of being beaten by that fucker. Working odd jobs, I eventually got enough money for a shitty studio apartment. I also got a cheap laptop, and started teaching myself coding. Tech jobs really pay, you know.”

Before she realized she was doing it, Max had her arms wrapped around the taller girl. “I’m so sorry about your dad! I’m sure he was amazing! And about that asshole!”

Chloe relaxed into the hug for a few seconds, saying, “Yeah, he was, and thanks.”

They pulled apart. “So, Max Power, what’s your story, morning glory?”

Max giggled. “Nothing even half as exciting as yours. Picked up a photography hobby as a kid. Got into college for it. Not anywhere near well known, but, my photos have shown up in a few galleries around here. Been working at a small studio for about 4 years, now.”

“Oh! You’re the one that took those pics of Gas Works Park, I saw in a coffee house last week.”

Max nodded, blushing.

“Those were fucking awesome!”, Chloe grinned. “You made it all look sci fi, like, on another planet, and shit!”

Max was now sure she was blushing hard enough to be seen from space. “Where are we going?”

“To The Two Whales Diner. It’s named after the same one my mom worked at, up in Oregon.” Chloe’s face darkened. “That fucking asshole stared in on mom, after I left. She divorced him three years after I left. She had a nest egg saved up for years, so, she moved down here, and started the diner.”

“Oh, dog!”, Max gasped. “She must have had a lot of money, to do that.”

“D...did you just say, ‘oh, dog!’?” Chloe began to snicker, which turned into a bellowing laugh. “That’s so fucking cute!”

“Shut up.”, Max muttered.

Chloe's face turned to one of contrition so fast, it was as if a light had been switched off. “Sorry, Max. It was funny. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”

Soon, they were in a booth at the Two Whales. ‘It looks just like one of those old 50’s diners.”, Max noticed.

A tall, blonde haired woman moved up to the table. “Chloe. One of these days, you’re going to eat up all the food here, as much as you come here.”

“Whatever, mom.”, she rolled her eyes. She smiled. “This is Max.”

“H.. hello, Mrs. Price. Chloe was nice enough to save me from some jerks at a bar.”

Joyce nodded. “I’m not surprised. Those muscles she has just aren’t for show. She’s been in a few fights. Although, this is one of the few times she’s played the knight in shining armor, though.”

It was Chloe’s turn to blush. “...mom”, she growled.

Joyce laughed. “What’ll you ladies have?”

“The Belgian waffles.”, Chloe said. “Trust me on this, Maximal.”

They’d barely just met, and already Chloe was nicknaming her. It would be annoying, but, she knew that Chloe meant it in a nice way.

It started out one hell of a bad night. It was starting to turn out good. Maybe an indication of her life, with Chloe Price in the picture.

**Author's Note:**

> I heard that song on the muzak, during my shift at the grocery store. My mind went to Chloe, saving Max from creeps, and then being so smooth that her drag coefficient is zero.
> 
> Disclaimer: It's been a few years since school, so that metaphor may not work.
> 
> Sit Next to Me is by Foster the People
> 
> And, for visual reference, Chloe is 6 foot 5, in this. Big pirate is big.
> 
> Hope you liked!


End file.
